Paper Mario: Three Friends and One Plumber
by Ruby1996
Summary: What happens when three boys enter the long for told story of the battle against good and evil within the 2D world? A whole new mess of fun and disasters. Read on as these three friends travel across the Mushroom Kingdom along with the 2D hero Mario and even his frightened brother Luigi as they rescue the 7 star spirits and save Princess Peach from the evil clutches of Bowser.


**Paper Mario: Three Friends and I Plumber**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Three Hearts**

It happened so quickly and the struggle was just so short, within minutes the magical guardians of the sky mainly known as Star Spirits were taken captive by the menacing koopa king Bowser who accomplished such a feat using the infinite power of the Star Rod. A mystical and ancient artifact that is said to make anyone's deepest dreams come true, Eldstar the oldest and wisest star among the Star Spirits held his own against the newly gained terrifying powers of the koopa king but was eventually captured with the rest of his spirit comrades.

But before losing most of his magical powers and trapped in his card-like prison the old star strangely felt a powerful and calm-heart in the world below of Star Haven. A positive, bold, and brave presence that could defeat any evil that it came across. Feeling this good natured energy gave the old star rejuvenated hope for the safety of their rescue and the defeat of the newly powered evil, he knew his powers were now limited and that was no longer much help in saving his home world, Star Spirit comrades, and star children disciples. But he knew this hero in the lower realm of the Earth could save this soon evil consumed world.

Strangely though once sensing that brave spirit, the old star instantly felt three more equally powerful and strong willed hearts as well that stricken the elder with much shock. Who knew there were that many good hearted souls in this world, but even with them all together would they be enough to defeat this tyrant of a king. Though this was a gamble for the world to be save he had no other choice but to put his trust in these new heroes. Using the little power he had left, the elder star was able to spiritual link his mind with the other six elder spirits who were captured as well.

"_Fellow star spirits, can you hear me?" asked the warily elder star._

"_Eldstar? Eldstar is that you?!" asked a startled Skolar, "Great mushroom in the sky how do you still have the energy left to use your telepathy abilities?"_

"_There's no time to explain, do you all feel what I just felt a few moments ago?" the leader of the stars asked._

"_Yes those four powerful energies!" exclaimed Mamar, "I thought I was the only one who sensed that."_

"_These powerful and bold hearts maybe the key to the saving of this endangered world." Eldstar told, "We must assist them the best way possible, even in our condition."_

"_But Eldstar, we barely have any power left to lift a finger how can we even warn these heroes?" asked Muskular._

"_Use your reserved powers…brethren…you must not given so easily…we are the Star Spirits of this world after all." Spoke Eldstar tiredly speaking between breathes._

"_Eldstar are you alright, you sound like you have barely any energy left yourself." worriedly asked Mamar._

"_I'm okay Mamar, our top priority now is to get together these heroes and warn them of this new threat." Eldstar instructed._

"_Wise decision Eldstar, now do you have the location of where these heroes maybe?" asked Klevar._

"_The strongest heart I felt was in the bottom realm below with that this task would have been simple but I'm afraid the other three aren't from this dimension."Eldstar explained._

_Mentally the old star could hear the gasps of his fellow guardians._

"_Another…dimension?" repeated Misstar._

"_Strangely yes, this is actually something I never encountered before. Such strong willed hearts from this far away is beyond my comprehension but right now we're desperate and need all the help we can get." Eldstar said._

"_Do you know what this world is called, Elder?" asked Skolar._

"_I believe from the sense I'm getting from its environment and inhabitants this world is called Earth." Eldstar told._

_**-Planet Earth-**_

During this time of the season students of all ages have already begun their two month relaxation known as summer vacation. In the neighborhood of Cahokia this was a positive, 100% statement as the sun was blazing across the crystal blue sky, singeing the city below in an unbearable heat wave. Not a single cloud was found in the air as the gravitational sun eclipsed all of it, turning the outside world into a unprepared desert, that hot rays of the sun being like the dangerously hot grains of golden sand burning the skin of the civilians in the small country town.

Avoiding the heat were three teenage boys in their air-conditioned room escaping the reality of the incredible heat wave and into the virtual world known as video games. They were each around the same age and were in their upper years in high school, one of the boys was pushed off the bed by his much larger friend who chuckled at his friend's dismay.

"Ow," he groaned, "Jay what was that for!" the shorter teen complained getting off the carpet floor rubbing his bruised chin.

JW (or Jay for short) was a bit of a heavy shape fellow, he had pale skin with noticeable freckles on his face. He had short cut brownish blonde hair and blue crystal colored eyes, he was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans shorts, a blue Cardinals hat and blue and white shoes and on his face were his prescriptive black glasses. Jay continued to laugh at his short compadre, "You play too much that's why." Jay answered.

"I didn't do anything." the shorter teen replied.

"Justin would you shut up, your giving me a headache." the oldest teen spoke rubbing his cranium.

2D (or Justin) was the shortest and second youngest between the friends (JW being the youngest), he was also the skinniest giving off the appearance of a 13 year old boy although in reality he was actually 17. He had dark chocolate skin and brown colored eyes and his black hair was low cut. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dark black pants, red sweatbands and red sneakers. As a kid he was given the nickname 2D for unknown reasons and is continued called that to this very day so he wouldn't get confused with Justin his oldest friend in the group because they both have the same first name.

"My bad," 2D apologized, "I'm just hyper for some reason."

"Maybe it's because of all those Oreos you ate." JW conducted.

"Probably but I need to get rid of this energy!" 2D exclaimed jumping up and down frantically.

Justin sighed and looked at the black TV set wondering what to do. Justin was the oldest amount the group of teens and could be said the most mature being of the age of 18 and his uptight personality. He had caramel colored skin and a noticeable mustache on his lip and short cut black hair. He wore a grey t-shirt with an old Super Nintendo remote on the front, blue fitted jeans and white tennis shoes and on his face were his rarely removed black glasses.

"What do you wanna do man?" he asked.

"I don't know I thought yah knew before we came over." JW replied.

"Let's play Mario Kart." suggested 2D.

Both Justin and JW groaned, "Nah, I'm tired of playing Mario Kart." told Justin.

"You scared, that's all." laughed 2d cocky as ever, "then let's play Super Smash Brothers and get yourself whooped in that!"

"Alright don't say nothing when I K'O you off the stage with Pit." Justin teased.

"Man that gay fairy ain't going to do nothing to me." 2D replied.

So installing their Nintendo Wii to the television set, they began to boot up the system. The screen glowed showing the many icons that the system produced such as the common apps like the Mii Channel, the disc that's in the Wii, and may other apps but one particular app showed more interest than the rest. It was none other than the famed Nintendo 64 game, Paper Mario. The game's icon sparkled with yellow, gold, and white stars and produced a marvelous shine that overshadowed the screen with the rich color of gold. 2D who had the most interest in Nintendo looked at the icon suspiciously wondering what this all meant.

"You see that?" asked the dark skinned teen.

"See what?" asked Jay grabbing his GameCube remote.

"That!" exclaimed 2D getting off the bed and pointing at the sparkling icon.

"I don't know." Justin responded, "It's your Wii."

2D grumbled under his breath, obviously his friends weren't helping much with the situation at all. Deciding to investigate the reason for his happening 2D clicked onto the icon playing the game. But instantly when pressing the icon on the screen their lives changed forever…The TV set went pitch black shutting off completely and the lights in the room immediately short circuited blowing out each bulb, the little shards of glass falling onto the floor. The boys all leaped off the bed each of them extremely startled over the occurrence that was happening.

"What did you do!" screamed Justin trying his best not to step on the broken pieces of glass.

"All I did was click on the game and this crap happened!" he angrily replied not trying to take the blame for this.

"Man, let's go!" yelled JW, the albino skinned teen hopping away from the small shards of glass ran for the door but tugging onto the golden knob he was surprised to find the door locked.

"Open the door!" commanded Justin.

"I can't its locked!" JW told still tugging the knob.

"You do mean it's locked just pull the door!" 2D said frustrated.

"What do you think I've been doing!?" JW argued.

Suddenly the TV turn back on once again and appearing on the screen they saw a spiky shelled turtle thing with a rod in his hand with a star on its tip and seven other floating stars backing away from him.

"That's Bowser!" 2D exclaimed.

"Nah we didn't see that!" sarcastically replied Justin, "Of course it's Bowser!"

"Now let's try using it!" the giant spiked turtle announced loudly. The magnificent rod in the monster's hands glowed brightly to the point of blinding the three boys.

"What's going on?!" yelled JW squinting his eyes.

"I don't know it isn't part of the game…I think!" 2D replied covering his eyes with his arm.

The greatness of the light's shine began to increase greatly that consumed the entire room and hitting the three boys as if they were struck by a mighty wave in the Pacific Ocean. The brighten TV screen then summoned a large purple and black vortex that struck power bolts of lightning, the three boys were being drugged by their feet each screaming as if they were being shot down in the street and soon swallowed into the black hole and into the television set.

Once the light dimmed so did the vortex and the room's frantic occurrences ended but it was missing one thing, the three teenage boys who were only trying to escape the dangerous heat of the summer were now gone. But on the TV screen it now showed a new picture of Justin, JW, 2D, and a short man with a black mustache wearing blue overalls all face to face with the previous turtle monster locked in combat. This was a story of a repeated history but added with a new plot twist of three new heroic young lads that has no idea what is coming ahead.


End file.
